Hope Springs Eternal
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: *updated and modified*The sequel to Bitter Christmas. It's been 6 months since the mistletoe kiss from the icy cold dragon prince and in that 6 months time, many things can happen. *Hope springs eternal to those who have faith in their lives*- Ginny


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~*~

_I cannot imagine what it is like to feel,_

_To be loved by someone who is real, _

_I cannot imagine what it is like to know,_

_When that someone let his feelings show,_

_I cannot imagine what it is like to be content,_

_When in my heart he is more than absent,_

_I cannot imagine what it is like to be warm,_

_When in my heart I feel a storm,_

_ I cannot imagine what it is like not to I imagine,_

_When I have nothing left right from the origin._

**-Angel*Hiragizawa32**

The first day of spring marked the last day of school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was celebrating the Graduation of the Seventh Year students and also the end of the Dark Regime's passing moments. The Great Hall was decorated with black flags with the school's logo on it. Students were all over the place either with their friends, preparing for the 'graduation' ceremony or talking to the faculty members alongside with their parents. Most of them were seated and talking amongst themselves while others were just up and about as they waited for Professor Dumbledore to make his speech.

 The Dark War ended with the death of Lord Voldemort by the hands of the one and only, Harry Potter. It was not a surprise but what happened to him, was a very big surprise. It shook the whole Wizardry realm rather badly. While dueling the Dark Lord, Harry reawakened a rare and ancient Curse which helped him destroy the Dark Lord but at a very high price. The result to his daring move cost him his soul, leaving his body an empty vessel without a mind.

The war lasted for 6 months and during that period of time 2.5 million witches, wizards and squibs died. The 2.5 million lives taken also included several students from Hogwarts. Many were injured and some even lost their minds due to the many unforgivable curses performed by the Death Eaters. Many ended up in St Mungo's. The ones that survived lived to tell their experiences to their friends and family. 

The Order of the Phoenix had the Hogwarts students split into 3 divisions. The first division was the highest ranking division where the most talented and most skillful student was placed in. The students in this division included Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and 15 other students. The first division consisted of those who were gifted in the arts of Defence against Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration. The second division and third division consisted of 185 students all together. These two divisions helped the Order of the Phoenix hold back the Death Eaters while the First division students along with 300 aurors went up against Dark Lords and his minions. 

The First division took the blast of the Dark Lord at full impact. Many aurors and students were killed at the event. The experience of that day was one of the most eventful moments for all of them. They watched as Harry Potter gave up his soul in order to take the Dark Lord down. The aftermath of that day was bad. Harry Potter no longer had a soul. His body was physically there but his mind was not. Ronald Weasley died, protecting Harry from the blast that Voldemort shot at him. Hermione Granger was badly injured and she lost a lot of blood causing her to fall in to a coma for weeks. The other students were either badly injured, dead or perfectly lucky to be fine. 

As the students remembered the war, they watched as Professor Dumbledore made it to the podium. Everyone seated themselves and awaited as the Headmaster made a speech about 'Graduation'. After his short but meaningful speech, a student who represented the Seventh Year students went up to make her speech. Hermione Granger, the Head girl stood without a Head Boy and made her speech thanking all the faculty members and remembering the moments where the students were really into saving the Wizardry realm. She made a long speech but shortened it with a few emotional outbursts. By the end of her speech, everyone stood from their seats and made a loud applause. To end the ceremony, the 7th year students were called up one by one to receive their certificate. As it was their last day in Hogwarts as students. 

~*~

Spring always represented re-growth, blossoming and reincarnation. The Spring Equinox is also the 7th year's graduation day and my last day at Hogwarts for the year. I'm sitting here with my parents as the names of the students were called out. Mom wouldn't stop crying. This is really hard for her, considering that Ron wouldn't be here to receive his graduation certificate. He died during the Dark War in the hand of Lord Voldemort.

I was there to witness those events. The blood, the screaming and most of all, the souls that floated above the dead bodies. I was up against a few Death Eaters alongside with the rest of the First division members and the aurors. About 8 people died from our division, most of us were injured but some like me, were just bruised and mentally traumatized.

The events that took place were haunting. The death of Ron kept replaying in my head when I tried to sleep. He was struck by the Avada Kedavra curse and died almost instantly. Harry was angry after that and something in him snapped. Then, he muttered something in Parseltongue, reawakening an ancient spell to exchange his soul for something that would destroy Voldemort. Yes, he was destroyed and Harry's soul was taken from him. It's been 2 months since the event and it has also been 2 months since I've slept peacefully.

As they called my brother's name, I stood up in his place to receive his graduation certificate. I felt my heart getting heavier as I made my way up to the podium and my foot steps seemed heavier as well. As I shook Professor Dumbledore's hand, I tried to smile but tears started falling down my cheeks. The names continued to be called until the last student which was Blaise Zabini to go get his certificate. Our eyes met as he walked past me. He offered me a smile as a greeting and I took it. At one point, we had a common interest and a common goal but now, the interest and the goal mattered no more.

After the graduation ceremony, my parents went to talk to Hermione and convinced her to stay with us until she decides what she wants to do with her life. Hermione agreed as she felt that she held an obligation to offer my mother some moral support. The moment she saw me, she came over and hugged me. I could see that she had been having as many sleepless nights as I have. I hugged her back and linked my arms with her as we floo powdered out of Hogwarts. 

Hermione was trying to be strong. There was absolutely no doubt about that. She was trying to be strong for the people around her and also, for herself. I admire her willpower and yet, I feel sympathy for her. She lost two of her most loved ones in one day. At one time, Ron and Hermione were dating but they broke up, deciding that being best friends was so much easier. A few months after that, Harry and Hermione started dating and they lasted until the day he lost his soul. I cannot imagine how she is feeling right now. 

I'm pretty sure you are wondering why I'm not bawling my eyes out and mourning over Ron's death. To be honest with you, I'm just putting on a face to be strong for everyone else. Everyone in the Weasley household is down in the dumps and they needed someone to be strong for them especially mom. She had already lost Percy and now, Ron. Physically, she is not taking it every well. As for me, mentally, I'm not taking it very well. 

I do not know how to explain my emotions to you. I feel a very massive lost and yet, another part of me feel whole. I have a mixture of confusion and empathy. I am feeling emotions that I don't' understand of know how to show. I feel like I'm growing into a whole new person since the Dark War and I have one person to thank for that. His name……

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy is an unpredictable person. No one would have predicted that he would have joined the First Division instead of the Death Eaters. Even I was shocked when his name was called out after Blaise Zabini's name. Who would have thought that the ice cold dragon prince would have joined us. Everyone thought that he would have become a Death Eater to avenge the death of his father who was killed by the Order of the Phoenix. He shocked everyone, including me but I was proud that he did. 

_What do I feel for him?_

A lot of strange emotions but most of all, love. After all, he did kiss me underneath a mistletoe on Christmas  after a very emotional outburst made by yours truly, me and he did carry me to the infirmary after I sprained my ankle. That night, he showed me a side of him that I have never seen and I doubt that anyone else has seen before. He showed me that he could feel although he was obligated to his reputation and his family traditions.

After Christmas, we avoided each other and returned to our normal lives. I never returned to the Astronomy tower again. I was determined to forget what happened that night but then, he sent me something that will never let me forget it. He sent me a silver ring with the words 'Hope springs eternal' engraved to it for Christmas. Till this day, I wear it as a locket on a silver chain. 

He is full of surprises. He was the one who comforted me when I saw Ron die in front of my very own eyes as well as Harry losing his soul to destroy Voldemort. He was the one who held me in his arms and gave me the sense of warmth and security. After that I fainted and woke up in St Mungo's Hospital. I heard that his mother was killed by Peter Pettigrew on that day. I haven't seen him ever since. He wasn't even there at Graduation.

Now, I'm sitting by the window sill, looking out the window at the stars and Merlin, it's beautiful out there. I held the ring in hand and looked at it. The plain silver ring with the words shined under the dim light of my room. For some reason, I've never wore it on my finger but now, I felt like I should. Just when I put it on my finger, a black and silver owl appeared on my window with a note. It gave me the note and flew off, not even wanting a reward. I unrolled the parchment and read the note.

_Virginia__,_

_Malfoy needs you. _

_-Blaise Zabini_

I looked at my clock and looked back at the note. Was he insane? Deep down, I knew that he wasn't and deep down I knew that I wanted to believe that Draco needed me. I followed my heart and my instincts and put on my cloak before heading down to the fire place where I took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it on myself.

"Malfoy Manor!"

It was a quick swirl and in a blink of an eye, I was at the fireplace staring into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was wearing black robes which covered his black shirt and black pants. As usual, he looked perfect although there was something very different about him. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle even in the dark. His hair however, was no long sleeked back. It was now ruffled and messy but it still looked good on him. We stared at each other for a very long time before he said something.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" he said, in a cold tone.

"Zabini said you needed me", I heard myself say.

 He turned his back on me and began walking towards the door.

"Don't waste your time and listen to that idiot, Weasley. Go back to where you belong. I don't need you or anyone else for the matter", he said.

I wasn't going to let him walk away from me the way that he always does.

"I'm not going back because I don't belong there. I don't care if you don't need me, Malfoy but I need you", I said, my voice shaky.

He stopped, as if shocked. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why is it that you must insist in walking away from me? What is it that I have done to anger you or make you hate me so much that everytime I come to you, you tell me to go away? Do you really hate me to that extent?" I find myself asking.

He stood there, posture straight and not moving. I felt weak as the tears kept flowing down my cheeks. I felt like all my dignity and pride have left me. I have none left. I felt like the earth that everyone steps on. I felt like the everything that no one ever mentions due to the possibilities of uncertainty and problematic emotions. I need him. If only he understood the fact that I really do need him to be here for once. If only he could understand the fact that I need his sense of security to keep me sane. If he only he could understand. 

"I haven't had a chance to cry or mourn ever since my brother died because I was too busy being strong for everyone else. You keep walking away from me whenever I needed you. What are you trying to prove? Are you trying to prove that walking away from the one person you love will always make things better?" I said, hot tears flowing. 

I used my sleeve and wiped away my tears.

"Maybe if I tried walking away from every single person who meant something to me, they will stop dying and leaving me. So tell me then, Malfoy, what does 'Hope springs eternal' mean? I don't see hope anywhere anymore and spring is here. I do not think that hope will bring anything good for an eternity especially when you walk away from everything you have ever wished or hope for", I said. 

He kept silent. That was when I turned around and picked up a handful of Floo Powder from his fireplace.

"You were right; I shouldn't have wasted my time. You once cared enough for me to send me this plain silver ring. I've worn it around my neck ever since you gave it to me but tonight, I wore it on my finger. Now, I'm leaving it here for you to think about. I have had enough of it. You continuously led me on to think that you do care for me that if I had just given a little faith, I could be with you but now I know that it is all lies. Everything that I've been set up to think, are all lies", I said.

I turned around and slid off the ring from my finger and left it on the fireplace. Reluctantly, I have to go. I cannot stay.

"Goodbye Draco. I hope that you would live a happier life since it's obvious that you do not need me", I said, in a cold tone.

Just as I was about to throw the powder into the fireplace, he said something.

"No, don't go. Zabini's right, I do need you", he said, in a quiet voice. 

I turned around as he walked towards me and he touched my cheek, wiping my tears away. The floo powder fell to the ground, grain by grain. His eyes looked into mine with the same emotions that he had on Christmas Eve. Those grey eyes were the ones who told me everything that I needed to know. Those eyes were the one who kept me together. 

"Hope springs eternal, Virginia, to those who keeps faith in their lives. I've been walking away from all of who had ever cared for me but I'm not going to walk away from you. I cannot promise you forever but I can promise you that I am here for you now", he said, grey eyes meeting dark brown. 

Then, he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't chaste, it was one of those fairytale lingers where you could see fireworks and feel the tingle feeling from his lips. I found myself replying his kisses. I felt tears streaming down once again as my emotions were poured into the kiss. His arms are where I belong right now and this is where I want to be. This is also where I can be without having to support people's heavy burden on me. He is all I need. He is everything I would ever want in my life. He is my life. He showed me that he could love me just as I did him. He showed me everything I need to know by sliding the ring to my fourth finger on my right hand.

~*~

Months after that night, we separated. I know that I couldn't change him for who he is but he could change himself. He learnt how to be more 'human' instead of that icy cold dragon he was before. He became an auror, working for the Order of the Phoenix to track down the Death Eater circle which was still around. He was hardly around and we hardly get to see each other. It was a matter of distance and we both knew that it wouldn't have worked that way so we took a break. We both agreed to take a trial. If we get together again after I'm done with school and we still feel the same about each other, we'll get back together again. 

I now live my life thinking about him but on the other hand, not with so many uncertainties as I used to. Now, I know where I stand in his life and he knows where he stands in mine. I will always love Draco Malfoy. There is no doubt about that. He is my life, my mind and my heart. He knows exactly how I feel and vice versa. For some reason, I think of the events that led on to this empathetic run of my life as some sort of a challenge to prove to myself that I can handle emotions in my own ways. I still wear the ring on my finger until this very day to remind myself of the one boy who could never feel emotions who changed into the man that was capable to feel. 

I'm always reminded when I see the ring,  that 'Hope springs eternal'………

_To those who keeps faith in their lives._

* The end *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed reading this story of mind. It is rather random. So Review! :D


End file.
